


One Song/Ten Ships

by a_wonderingmind, writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, My first multi-chapter fic !!!, Songfic, TW for Racism in Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Ten different fics based off of "I don't want to set the world on fire" by the Ink Spots





	1. I'll up and run to you

**Author's Note:**

> *flosses violently* 
> 
> So this entire thing is based off of the song "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by the Ink Spots, but every chapter has another song that corresponds to it. 
> 
> This time?? 
> 
> "Budapest" by George Erza

“I can’t sign a letter of transit Lieutenant Jarvis, you know this.” General Smith sighs, looking at him. 

“But sir-” Jarvis sputters out. 

“You know the rules Lieutenant, you know that I can only sign off on it if it is a person of interest, or a family member, and you know that your pretty little girlfriend doesn’t count.” he spits out before sighing, and Jarvis chokes on tears. “Now get out of my office Lieutenant.” 

“Yes Sir.” He sighs dejectedly and goes to leave, wiping his face and noting the little papers in the safe he had. Maybe he could sneak in and forge the signature of the General. That would be risky. But he would do anything for her. He steps outside and sighs, looking at the clock before going the other way. He had to be back at camp in a few hours, maybe that would be enough time to go see Ana. 

Ana. Ana Novak. 

The tailor’s daughter who worked in her father’s shop. She sold him the most beautiful tie a few weeks ago, and it was love at first sight for him. He visited her every single day since, well, since he met her. He sighs, smiling before sneaking out and going to the hotel tailor and smiling, seeing Ana, sobbing? 

He goes in there and looks at her. “Ana?” 

Ana looks up and flings herself at him sobbing. “It’s Papa- he’s- “

Edwin catches her and holds her close. “Oh Ana. I’m so sorry.” 

Ana sniffles and wraps her arms around him. “It was a long time coming.” 

He holds her close for a few hours, standing with her in his arms while she sobs After a while he spoke up. “Do you have any other family?” 

She shakes her head. “He was it.” 

He nods. “What if you came to England with me?” 

“England?” She murmurs out.

“You’ll never have to sell another tie again, I promise.”

She looks at him, and then at the shop. “Let’s. Please.” 

“Okay. I’ll get everything ready. I promise.” He kisses her softly, before going to the office and taking one of the letters of transit. “For Ana.” He murmurs, before signing the General’s name and going to file it with the office. 

Over the next few days, he packed, and helped her pack as well, ready to leave for England and then go somewhere else. 

He sighs, doubling checking everything, before going to Whitehall, the government embassy in Budapest, on his secret last day there. When he got there though, there was police waiting there, with Ana.   
  
“What’s going on?” 

“You, Lieutenant Jarvis, are being arrested for forgery.” 

“I can explain I promise!” He begs, as two policemen come and handcuff him. 

“What’s going on here?” Howard Stark says, sauntering into the room. 

“Lieutenant Jarvis is being arrested for forgery, and will be due in court next week.” 

“Forgery?”

“It’s true.” Ana says, nodding.

“So you’re Ana?” Howard leans his head towards her, and she nods, taking Edwin’s hand. 

“General, let’s talk. Your office, I’m sure we can come up with something.” Howard says. 

The general nods and the guards put them in a cell together. 

“Ana, I’m sorry, I asked first, I promise you.” 

She holds his hands. “I am not mad, _ kincsem.” _

He sighs softly, squeezing her hands. “I’m sorry. We’re about to be deported or worse.” He shutters. “I can’t protect you if I do get deported.” 

“I have never needed protecting Edwin, I promise you that.” She says as the cell door opens and they scramble apart. 

“You’re free to go.” The guard says. 

“W-what?” Edwin says.

“Jarvis, Ana, how would you two like to live in America?” Howard grins.


	2. To Ensure This Moment Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chuckles as his wife, drags him all the way over to the living room and they started to dance. 
> 
> Or, it's someone's last night home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heelies in* 
> 
> Okay, bit early, but I couldn't wait to get this one out. 
> 
> Shoutout to a_wonderingmind for co creating Evie with me. 
> 
> Song?  
Stop the world from Come From Away

“Come on Al. Don’t be mad. It’s my last night. Let’s go out, have some fun.” Evie smiles, sitting in his lap. 

“Evie...” He sighs. 

“Aloysius.” She says softly, starting to play with his hand. 

He smiles and kisses her hand. 

“Come on, it’s my last night.” She smiles. “Can we at least be civil?” She kisses his cheek. 

“Fine, if I must,” he sighs, “But, you still have to do the dishes,” he grins as she tackles him. 

“Hey! Come on!” He laughs, as she tickles him. “Not fair Evie! Not fair!” 

She laughs and tickles him. “Do the dishes then! I already cooked dinner!” 

He raises his hands. “Fine! Fine. I give!” 

She smiles and kisses him before getting up. “Come on, do the dishes, then we can maybe stay here and dance to the radio? I just want to spend time with you Al.” She murmurs, nuzzling into his side. 

“Yeah, I’ll do them now. Get the radio on?” He smiles, going towards the kitchen. 

She grins and practically dashes to the radio. He chuckles and starts doing the dishes, working on putting them away and looking out sometimes to see her humming and he sighs softly. 

She was a WASP trainee, well, a WASP. Technically. She had her pilot’s license already, she just needed to be trained on their planes. Which was fine by her. She got to serve her country and he was so proud of her. He had to finish up college, but he was hoping to work on planes. He just wanted to be with her, whatever it takes. 

He smiles, shaking his head as he finishes up the dishes, watching her dance to “In the Mood.” He smiles and goes up to her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Glenn Miller? Again Evie?” He kisses her head. He had to bend down a little, he was so tall, but he didn’t mind. For Evie, he’d do anything. 

“Don’t blame me, come on!” She laughs, dragging him as best she could to the middle of the living room, holding him close. 

He chuckles as his wife, "his wife", he deliriously thinks, drags him all the way over to the living room. With her only being 5’2, and almost 115 pounds, she was quite strong. 

He smiles as he gets dragged into the middle of the living room, which had been cleared to make a little space for dancing. He smiles as “American Patrol” starts playing and smiles. “So the 319th.” He sighs and starts dancing with her. 

She nods. “The 319th.” 

He thinks for a second. “You can send letters right?” 

She looks up at him. “You think I won’t?” 

He looks down at her and blushes. “I - uh. Not that, remember when we were in Miss Adams' English class?” He smiles softly. “Where I met the most beautiful girl in the world?” He sighs softly as the song changes to a slower song and he slows down, still holding her close, feeling her grin against him. 

“I think you’re getting a bit better at compliments Mister, I called my wife the first day we met a dewdropper.” She giggles out. 

“Hey, it was one time. One time.” He rolls his eyes, “But, continuing on, we would always send each other notes and be caught by Miss Adams?”

She nods, gripping his shoulder tightly. “Mhm.” 

He sighs softly. “I know that it’s not going to be like that, but I want to do something like that again. That was fun. Nice even.” 

She nods, thinking of the notes she left him while he was at work. “I can’t do it tonight, but I’m sure I’ll be able to write. Besides, I’m in Texas, just a hop, skip, and jump away.” She smiles, looking up at him. 

“I know. I’m just nervous that’s all. You’re a few hundred miles from me and I’m worried.” He tightens his grip on her, hoping to maybe keep her here. 

“You just can’t keep an eye on me, that’s all.” She laughs out. “But hey, I’m serving my country in the swellest way I know how.” 

“And what would that be, dancing?” He chuckles.

She laughs, but smiles. “No, I’ll be flying airplanes.” 

“Oh that’s right.” He grins and kisses her head. “Be careful though. I don’t want to lose you.” 

She nods. “I know. I’ll be careful. I’ll write letters and everything.” 

“That’s my girl.” He sighs out and kisses her, not caring about what happens next.


	3. When the Day Met the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you liked secretaries, but whew, she’s a looker, think she’ll be okay with a crip?” 
> 
> Or, Peggy and Daniel first meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pirrouttes around until I'm dizzy* 
> 
> Here y'all go! There's a six the musical reference, brownie points if you spot it! 
> 
> Song?   
When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco

“Carter, this is Trippy.” Thompson laughs out. “Trippy, Carter. You two ladies can get to work.” 

Daniel sighs before turning around. “And that is our idiotic lead agent, Thompson. Daniel. Daniel Sousa.” He smiles, reaching his hand out. 

“Agent Peggy Carter. I see that Thompson is interesting.” She shakes his hand and gazes as Thompson swaggers back to his desk.

“Yeah, real nice guy, just,” he sighs, “so sincere.” He rolls his eyes. 

She chuckles at that and nods. “I see.” 

He nods. “Yeah, not the nicest guy on the block but he’s better than some of the others.” 

“Some of the others?” Her interest piques. 

“We have Agent- Oh here he comes.” Daniel nods and sits down getting to work. 

“So Sousa, talking to the dame are we?” Krzeminski says leaning against the desk. “I knew you liked secretaries, but whew, she’s a looker, think she’ll be okay with a crip?” 

“The dame has a name you know.” Agent Carter says, sighing. 

He turns around, “And what’s yours darling?” 

“Agent.” She grits out. “Agent Carter.” 

“Oh, Cap’s girl? Well, you got yourself a real hard challenge, Crip.” He laughs before going away, before Daniel grits his teeth away. 

“Yeah, real hard challenge Krzeminski.” he rolls his eyes and sighs, looking back at her and shrugging. “See what I mean?” He murmurs. 

She nods. “Want some coffee?” 

“I’m all good, thank you.” Daniel nods. 

“Well, I’m going to get some then.” Peggy smiles and goes to get some, filling her cup to the brim and sipping it slowly, looking out over the rows of desks to hers in the back by the Chief’s door. Not for the purpose that she was their best agent and needed to be near the chief, but for the fact that she needed, extra attention because she was a woman. Which was bloody sexist, if she could say anything. She breathes slowly on her coffee, which was not as good as tea, no matter what they say, and goes back to her desk, and to Daniel, who was pulling himself to go to the restroom, almost knocking into her. 

“Sorry! Still getting used to-” 

“It’s fine Sousa, honestly.” She smiles and nods.

He nods and sighs, going to the restroom.

She nods and gets to work, doing secretary things, “bloody maddening” she thinks, before seeing Thompson walk up to her with files. “Carter, why don’t you put these away, I’ll let Crutchie here, take you to the file room, maybe help you out.” He nods towards Sousa. 

“Yes Thompson.” She nods. 

Sousa sighs. “I’ll show you where it is, maybe we can do the filing together?” 

She nods. “Yes, that would be nice.” 

He smiles. “Let’s go then,” he walks with her to the door. “It’s just down this way a bit.” He slowly walks with her. 

She nods, “So how did you get into the SSR, Sousa?” 

He shrugs, “Right place, right time I guess. Some SSR guys saw what I was doing, and after I was finished and was recovering with this” he taps his crutch, “I got recruited. You?” 

She shrugs, “Was doing war work when my brother recommended me for it.” 

He nods, getting to the filing room. 

She steps in and looks around. “Looks nice.” 

He nods. “Pretty simple. All the projects in chronological order starting over from this side of the room to the other side.” he motions to the left side, before sweeping his hand over. “I can help you, if you want.” 

She smiles. “That would be nice.” 

He nods and starts putting away the files, and suddenly, Peggy felt she had a friend in the SSR.


	4. All, most, some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nods, and speaks slowly, boring his heart out. “Listen, Lottie, I’m sorry. I know I messed up, and I know you’re angry, but I love you. I do. I just want to come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Angsty this week. 
> 
> Song: The Night We Met by Lord Huron

Roger breathes a sigh of relief, covering his head, as glass exploded around him. The vest was gone. For good. He looks up as Daniel looks at him. “It’s gone.” 

Roger nods. “Thanks, Agent Sousa.” 

“No problem,” Sousa says, shaking his hand. 

“I better call my wife.” Roger says, chuckling. 

Thompson yells over, “Already called her, she’s on her way.” 

Roger nods and sighs, breathing out the rest of his anxiety.

Jack runs down to wait for her, and Roger goes to his office breathing heavily, getting the glass out of his arms while he waits for his wife. 

Loretta. 

They had met at a dance hall, when he was 18, and she was 17. They had danced the entire night together, and soon enough, after a year, he proposed. They moved in with her parents, and worked, him in the government and her as a waitress, before having kids, a daughter, Jemima and a son Emmett. 

He was interrupted in his train of thought by a knock on the door and it opening. He looks up to see Sous- Daniel. “Jack’s back with your wife.” 

He nods. “Thanks Daniel.”

Daniel pauses, before going out and grinning ear to ear. Kid deserved it. He saved him, and had the briefcase with some evidence in it that corresponded with Carter’s claims. 

Loretta rushes in, tears streaming down her face. “Roger, I - ” 

“I’m okay.” He smiles, looking at the bandages on his arms. “I’m okay.” 

She nods and takes his hand. “What happened?” She murmurs, sitting across from him. 

“Some bastard,” He groans, “Hypnotized me and made me put on an explosive vest. See the guy with the crutch?” He points to out there, where Daniel and Jack were talking. 

She turns, and nods, “I see him.” 

He sighs, “Agent Sousa, well, his first name’s Daniel, was the one to pull me out of the vest. Threw it out the window. Saved my life.” 

She nods, looking at Daniel, who is talking to a girl, while being patched up. “Who’s the girl?” 

“That’s Carter. Peggy Carter. One of my best agents.” He nods. “I just saw it a little late.”

She grins. “Acceptable. Are they...?” 

“No, no. Daniel has a torch for her, but they’re not together.” He sighs softly, not looking at her. 

“They look like us, when we first met.” she looks at him. 

“Yeah, little more good looking” he chuckles, “But, yeah, I guess.” he shrugs. 

She laughs and Roger feels his heart light up. “Just, reminds me of us.” 

He nods, and speaks slowly, boring his heart out. “Listen, Lottie, I’m sorry. I know I messed up, and I know you’re angry, but I love you. I do. I just want to come home.” 

She smiles and takes his hand. “You can.” 

He grins. “Come on then, let’s get out of here. We can play catch up.” He stands up and takes her hand. “The kids?” 

“Emmett and Jemima are both at my mother’s house, I didn’t want them to see you if you were worse.” She nods. 

He nods and walks with her, telling Jack that he was in charge for the time being. He gets in the car and holds her hand as she starts to drive back home. 

She sighs softly as they got to their little house in the Bronx, where they both grew up and raised their kids. 

“Let’s go in.” He nods and gets out, before opening the door for her and letting her get out, and then going to the house. 

He smiles at her. “Can we dance? First?”

She nods. “Of course honey.” 

And so they danced. 

And then she woke up, looked to the side of the bed to not find him there, and realized it was all just a dream.


	5. Lay that pistol down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe that’s where he would go. And maybe they could help him restore her to you know. Whitney. The Whitney he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, been moving into my dorm room then college started. 
> 
> Song?   
Pistol Packin’ Mama by Bing Crosby and the Andrews sisters

He sits in his car and sighs. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Hell, the last time he saw her, he almost got himself killed by her black space goop. 

Not to mention the people she had killed or hurt. 

He loved her. He loves her. That was true. Besides the fact that she was a maniac, power hungry for Zero Matter. 

But he didn’t mind that. Well, he did, but he would help her get what she needed, but this. This is madness. And of course, she couldn’t help it because she was infected with it and she needed it to “survive”. 

But Jason was fine. Jason is doing fine. Hell, Jason was whole again, for the most part. And then there was Peggy and her SSR crew. 

He didn’t care for Peggy, besides, she was trying to dismantle his gal, with her boyfriend? Daniel? He did get to hear about how Jason put the gun at her and Daniel folded like a house of cards. That was pretty boyfriend, girlfriend thing to do. 

Whatever. He was getting off track anyways. Peggy was friends with Howard, a good friend of his, grew up on the same block together, went to the same elementary school, all that jazz. 

So maybe that’s where he would go. And maybe they could help him restore her to you know. Whitney. The Whitney he loves. 

His nonna always said that he was a poet in sad times. And someday he would have to make a deal with the devil, maybe that time was now. 

So Joseph sighs, starts the car, and starts driving to Stark’s mansion. 

It was a slow drive, his mind still mulling over what to do, but in the end, he had to do what was right, Right? He loved her, lost her, and this time, he wasn’t losing her again. He drove slowly pass the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, but seeing as it wasn’t open yet, went to Stark’s house. 

He sighs, pulling into the fancy driveway. Him and Stark had been friends ever since college, and even then, had been close to each other. So it was no surprise that he rang the doorbell to see Jarvis staring at him. “Mr. Manfredi.”

“Jeeves, nice to see you, sorry about the wife. She alright?” 

“She’ll make a full recovery, what are you doing here?” 

“To ask Howard for something. Put your hands up, or I’ll shoot.” 

Edwin nods, “Good man” he thinks, before walking. 

“I’m supposed to be getting the mustard, can we make a stop by the kitchen?” He squeaks out. 

Sure, then to wherever Carter and gang are.” He points the gun as the butler scrambles to the kitchen to get the mustard.


	6. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nods and walks with her, before stopping and seeing the girl through the window. “Who’s the redhead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw! 
> 
> Song title: Accidentally in Love

Peggy sighs and rubs her head. Michael was alive. Michael. Was. Alive. And he was sitting right next to her, while Daniel and Jarvis were talking quietly in the front seat. She sighs and takes his hand. “I thought you were dead.”

He nods. “I thought I was to. But then I recovered from my injuries in France and got up to mischief.” He grins cheekily.

She rolls her eyes, before leaning her head on his shoulder. “I missed you Michael.”

“Missed you too Peg. But now that I know you’re well taken care of-” He looks at Daniel and grins- “I don’t think I’m needed anymore. How long have you two been dating?”

“6 months. Just about.” She smiles. “He’s really nice. I would appreciate some decorum from you, you cheeky chappie.”

He scoffs. “When have I ever been a cheeky chappie, besides. I’ll do my special, I’ll kick your ass speech?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she glares at him.

“Hey Daniel! So I heard you’re dating my sister?”

Daniel turns around. “Yeah. I am.” He says as Peggy burrows her head in her hands.

Michael grins cheekily. “Well, hurt her, and I will kick your ass Daniel. Don’t care how strong you are. Pegs my little sister. Hurt her-“

“Don’t worry Michael,” Daniel chuckles, “I’ve already gotten the speech from everyone. I won’t hurt her. Promise.”

Michael nods. “Good chap there Peggy.”

She nods and smiles, before taking his hand again and holding it for the rest of the ride to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency.

After a few more minutes, they got there and Peggy smiles helping him out. “Peg I’m fine, had a bit of a nap on the plane. Not that tired. Promise.” He grins.

She sighs. “Come in then. We’ll do some paperwork at the office and I’ll have Jack get some dinner.”

He nods and walks with her, before stopping and seeing the girl through the window. “Who’s the redhead?”

“Michael no.” She says worryingly.

“Michael yes then,” he grins before walking in with Peggy sputtering behind him.

The woman looked up before lighting up seeing Peggy. “Peg! Daniel. Who’s this?”

“I’m Michael Carter, Peg’s brother. And you?” He grins, taking her hand.

“Rose Roberts.” She shakes his hand smiling at him.

He lights up and says “And a rose by any other name wouldn’t smell as sweet.” He kisses her hand and grins, letting it go, seeing her stutter a little.

“Peg, you know how to?” Rose says, catching her eyes.

Peggy however, was covering her eyes and nodding. “Yes, yes I do. Come on Michael.” She grabs his hand and practically drags him to the filing cabinets, while Rose looks at Daniel and Daniel follows them.

“Inconsiderate ass. She’ll kill you Michael!” Peggy hisses at him.

His eyebrows raise up and he grins. “Oh really?”

“Yes really, she knocked out a man with a one man band on him.” Daniel murmurs, glaring at him.

He nods, grinning.

“Oh dear God, we don’t have time for your torch for Rose, now come on into Daniels office and we’re going to figure this out together.” She presses.

Michael nods and sighs, walking up the steps to the SSR office.

The next day had arrived and Michael was walking through the gardens on a mission. He was going to find a rose. A rose for a Rose. He laughs a little at that before finally finding one and picking it off and them taking the little knife he had on him and cutting off the thorns.

Once at the SSR, he waited until his lunch break before walking down to the front of the agency.

“I, uh, got this for you Miss Roberts.” He smiles nervously and holds out the rose.

She blushes lightly before taking it. “Thank you Mr. Carter.”

“Please, call me Michael Miss Roberts.”

She smiles softly before nodding. “Michael then. Thank you for the rose.”

“No problem. I’ll be on my way.” He grins and goes outside, doing a little fist pump.

She laughs and puts it in her pen holder, before smiling dazedly as Daniel comes down.

“Hey Rose?” He says.

“Hmm?” She looks up.

“You’re blushing, Michaels outside, and you have a rose, which means one thing. That Michael is flirting with you and I won’t have it,”

“Daniel Jordão Antonio Ramos Sousa, I am my own woman, I will survive. And, I like Michael much more than Samberly.”

“Yes Rose.” He squeaks out before going outside to Michael.

A few weeks passed by, with a few roses that were missing from Howard’s garden and some talking on their part before someone made a big move.

“Michael?” Rose says, taking files, as he was going out. “Mind staying a few more minutes? Just need to file some things away and I’m pretty short, so…”

“Of course Rose, I’ll help you.”

She smiles and nods, sweeping up the file folders before showing him back to the files.

“We just don’t have enough stepladders to go around, so,” she smiles as she starts putting things away.

He nods and starts to help her out, sneaking a glance at her every once in a while.

“Listen, Rose? I was wondering…”

“If I would go out on a date with you?” She grins.

He nods, slowly. “Y-Yeah.”

She grins. “That sounds wonderful. How about after we put these files away, and then you can tell me how you ended up almost dead over drinks?”

He nods, “Yes Rose.”

And three weeks later, Baxter caught them making out in between the filing cabinets.


	7. Just Check Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Violet was banished, and he was locked up in his room like a goddamn fairytale princess, waiting for a knight to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am but a writer, hungry for kudos and comments 
> 
> Song: Check Yes, Juliet by We Three Kings

Jack sighs, tying his tie for what seems like the third time, before feeling arms wrap around his waist.

“Hi darling,” he sighs out.

“You don’t have to do this,” she murmurs, leaning her head on his back.

“I do. I just need to introduce you.”

“To Gam-gam,” she chuckles out as Jack rolls his eyes.

“You’re never letting me live it down are you?” he chuckles, turning around to see her in a navy blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a full skirt.

“Nope,” she grins, smiling as he has on his white collared shirt, suspenders, and navy pants.

“You look beautiful,” he sighs out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Not too bad yourself pretty boy.” She grins.

“Come on, let’s go to the car.” She nods and smiles, taking his arm, as he grabs his jacket and hat, before heading to the car. She squeezes his hand before getting in and having him drive her over. “Nervous?”

He nods, “A little, you?”

She leans her head against her window, “Yeah, a little.”

He squeezes her hand before getting there and kissing her cheek, “We’re here Vi.”

She nods and gets out, fixing her hair a little before they got to the door.

That was three hours ago, and he was thinking about how a night so perfect could go so wrong. When they got there, his mom had asked Violet how she knew Jack and she had a look of disgust when Violet said that she was a nurse and she helped Jack recover from his gunshot wound. And then his dad came around and smiled at her, before asking if she knew the Clarke family, who were politicians upstate, and when she said she wasn’t that sort of Clarke, his dad scoffed at her and she grinned and beared it. And then, well. The big reveal that he was a coward. It had started off well, with his dad telling stories about his time in the war, that when it got to him, he nodded, squeezed Violets hand and said, “I got a Navy Cross for killing six Japanese soldiers who ambushed our camp. And for burying the white flag they came with.”

And it all went to hell. So now Violet was banished, and he was locked up in his room like a goddamn fairytale princess, waiting for a knight to save him. They were talking downstairs on what to do, but he already knew what was probably going to happen. He’d be sent off, away from Vi, and have no contact with her again. Which he would fight, and then an accident would happen- He shakes his head sighing softly before hearing knocking at his window. “_Weird_” he thinks, but goes to the window to find Violet with a crowbar and a piece of rope around her waist, cracking the window open.

He stands back as it cracks open and Violet steps in in pants and a blouse, very obviously Peggy’s. “Come on,” she says.

“Violet, get out of here!” He says, checking to make sure his door was closed, which it was. 

“Not without you, it’s only two stories down, stop whining!”

“Do as Violet says,” he murmurs, before making his way out of the window and climbing down, seeing Daniel was belaying her.

“How did you get roped into this?” He chuckles at Daniel. 

“She told me what happened, I got ready and my recon scout training came in handy with belaying her down.”

She smiles and steps down the last vine, before untying herself, and kissing Jack hard. “You still shouldn’t be here,” he murmurs.

“I don’t care. I love you. I couldn’t be without you Jack Thompson.”

He smiles. “I love you too, Violet. But we need to go.”

She nods. “Right. Let’s roll.”


	8. First Date/Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “English said they worked at the telephone company.” 
> 
> “For some reason, I find that hard to believe.” Henry shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I steal QV characters from Paeonia and make them my own. 
> 
> Song: First date/Last night from Dogfight

Angie sighs, looking at the address on her piece of paper. This was the right place, Right? 

She looks down at the piece of paper Daniel had given her, then back at the restaurant. “El Cholo, 1121 S. Western Ave, Los Angeles.” 

This definitely was the place. 

She sighs, adjusting her purse, before going in, and stopping, seeing Henry, all nice in his suit and tie. “Sorry, didn’t realize it would be so casual. Thank Daniel for that.” 

She smiles and blushes. “That’s fine, I didn’t really know either, thank Peggy for that!” She chuckles. 

He grins dopely at her, before pulling her seat out, and she sits in it before watching Henry sit down. “So, Peg’s roommate. Must have some good stories?” 

She laughs a little. “Yeah, she was my customer first. I work in New York as an aspiring actress and waitress, and that’s how I met English.” 

“I really wish I talked to you earlier because English is such a good nickname.” He chuckles. 

She grins. “Good thing, because I want more hospital stories of Mr. English to tease him about.” 

He chuckles as a young waitress, about 16, 17 comes over. “My name’s Miriam and I’ll be your waitress. What can I get you two tonight?” 

Angie bites back a laugh as she says her name. “Just water for me,” she smiles, “Henry?” 

Henry nods. “Water’s fine.” 

She nods and goes away, and Angie snickers a little. 

“What’s so funny?” Henry smirks. 

“Miriam was the name of me and English’s landlord. Strict, no nonsense woman who always said, ‘no men above the first floor’” She does a quick impersonation of her, which leaves Henry laughing a little. “Yeah, real funny landlady. When English was sneaking out late, she got into trouble with Mr English and Blondie-” 

“Blondie?” 

“Thompson?” 

“Oh, continue.”

“And they had to search the entire building for English. Think they found her passed out on the stairwell,” she shrugs. 

“They don’t work at an extremely boring office huh?” 

Miriam comes back with waters. “For food?” 

“The Sonora Style Enchilada, please?” Henry smiles and gives her the menu. 

“Sure thing. And for you?” 

“Oh, the Cheese Enchilada and Rolled Beef taco please.” She says, handing her menu to her. 

Miriam nods and leaves, and Angie shakes her head. “That’s what Daniel said?” 

He nods. “Yeah.” 

“English said they worked at the telephone company.” 

“For some reason, I find that hard to believe.” He shrugs. 

She laughs, and nods. 

Henry smiles at her. “So, where do you think they work?” 

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” She shrugs. “Government probably. You?” 

“Yeah, probably some government thing. Although a Brit in a government agency…” 

“Ahh, English will be fine.” 

He laughs and nods, and they ended up talking the entire night, and they had something set up if Henry ever came by New York.


	9. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready Howard?” Daniel smiles.
> 
> “Yeah, I guess.” He says, thinking back to when he met Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second to last chapter, which sucks. The next chapter is the last one, then off to other things, I guess. 
> 
> Song: Speechless, by Dani + Shay

“Daniel, how the hell did you do this?”    
  
“Not sure, but I do remember having a shot beforehand.”    
  
“Really?” Howard looks at him.    
  
“I was freaking out, my best man poured us both a shot of bourbon, and we toasted and drank.”    
  
Howard shrugs, fixing his tie as Daniel and Edwin finished getting ready. 

“Ready Howard?” Daniel smiles. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He says, thinking back to when he met Maria. 

Maria Carbonell.

A nurse in the Medical department of Shield, she had captured his heart. No nonsense, just like Violet, and sweet and kind. 

Their first date was to the movies, and when it came time for her to go home, he kissed her goodnight, before letting her go into her mom’s house. Nothing else.    
  
Then one date turned into two, two turned into four, and soon, he was stepping out with her almost every night, when he wasn’t working late, which dwindled down to once a week when Maria stepped in. 

Peggy was shocked, honestly. Hell, he was a little shocked to, never thought he’d settle down, but here he was, getting ready for his wedding. 

He sighs, getting ready to leave with Daniel and go to the church. Maria was from a religious family, and since Howard had no family to speak of, a church wedding it was. Of course, if he had his way, they would have eloped in New York City as soon as they could. 

They get in the car, with Jarvis driving, and he sighs, getting restless.    
  
“You nervous?” Jarvis asks. 

“A little, although I know I shouldn’t be.”    
  
Daniel nods softly, “I get that, hell, almost threw up at my own wedding.”    
  
“I do remember that.” Howard chuckles. 

Daniel groans as Jarvis grins. “Yes Chief Sousa, I believe I had to rescue you from the restroom?”    
  
“You are not telling this story,” he murmurs. 

Jarvis chuckles and smiles, before they turned into the church, seeing the guests all come in. 

“I’m going to go find Peggy, knowing her, she’ll be needing me.”    
  
Howard nods and smiles. Peggy was pregnant again, only 5 months along, but needy as a housecat.    
  
“I’ll see you soon Daniel.” 

“See you soon.” Daniel smiles and gets out, going to find Peggy and little Michael, who was standing outside the church in a nice navy blue dress, and Michael in a little tux like his father. 

Howard smiles, knowing how lucky Daniel and Peggy were. They both had found someone that they loved. He sighs softly before getting out with Jarvis and going to church. 

Soon, the ceremony started, and he walked down the aisle, before seeing the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down, with Jarvis, his best man, and Ana, Maria’s maid of honor. He smiles when Jackie Sousa, Peggy’s and Daniel’s kid, started throwing flowers at Daniel Thompson, the ring bearer, but seeing as she was only 5, it was easy to do. 

And then all time stopped. 

Maria came out in a stunning lace white dress, almost to her ankles, but was beautiful, so beautiful. With a veil to hide her face, she got up to the altar, and Howard gingerly put the veil back and was absolutely speechless. 

He could see Peggy suppressing a smile at him, but honestly, he was just… 

Speechless.


	10. Cornfield and Car Lot Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was in heels, a swing dress, and victory rolls. He couldn’t blame her, it was much too hot for any of the elaborate hairstyles that were common, but she was beautiful, and he was in love with just a glance. 
> 
> There was only one problem. 
> 
> She was white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :(, but don't worry, there's a lot more from me coming soon. 
> 
> Song: Judy, You Hung the Moon by Harbour

Jason noticed her the first time in the cafeteria. 

He was USC again, he had to grab some books for Stark and that was when he saw her. 

She was in heels, a swing dress, and victory rolls. He couldn’t blame her, it was much too hot for any of the elaborate hairstyles that were common, but she was beautiful, and he was in love with just a glance. 

There was only one problem. 

She was white. 

Jason sighs softly, running a hand over his face before leaving for the library. Maybe he’d see her again. 

He sighs and goes to the colored section, not finding what he needed before going down stairs to the help desk to see the girl eating a sandwich and sighing. “So that’s her.” he murmurs. 

He straightens his shirt before going to her. “Umm excuse me, miss,” 

“Yes sir?” She drawls out. 

“Umm, I was wondering where the books on physics are? I need them for a project I’m working on.” He smiles. 

“Of course! I’ll come with you.” She sets down her sandwich and gets off the chair, before leading him to the place.   
  
And that was how he met Addie. Addie Bowen. He was still in love with her, even 6 months later, when they went out to South Carolina to meet her parents.   
  
She was nervous, even more nervous than usual, which was quite unusual for her. 

“What’s wrong darling?” He says, holding her hand in Stark’s private jet, with Daniel and Peggy sleeping on each other. With two kids under 10, they were exhausted, and rightfully so. 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all. My parents aren’t the, nicest folks. Well, they’re nice, but…” 

“Not to me?”   
  
She nods softly. “Yeah. Dad’s a pastor, mom’s a stay at home wife. Both of them disapproved of me running off to USC, but.”   
  
“We’ll get through it.” He kisses her hand and she smiles, leaning back against the seat.

She smiles as their plane lands and they get their luggage and wake up Daniel and Peggy, who were still asleep. 

Once Daniel and Peggy stopped laughing, they got off the plane, where Addie ran and hugged the driver of the car. 

“Alright, y’all. To the car,” Addie yells, her dress billowing in the wind, her gloves looking perfect clean and white. 

They take their suitcases, before getting in the car, Daniel getting in the front, driving through South Carolina before getting to the center of Camden and her home. They get out, and Daniel grabs the door for Addie, and she takes his hand as she gets out, seeing her mom and dad at the window.

“Hello!” Addie smiles, going to hug them, as Daniel and Peggy follow with their bags. 

“Hello Addeline!” her mom says, as Daniel comes up behind Addie, “And you must be Jason!” 

“Oh! No, no, I’m Daniel, I’m her companion’s husband,” he nods, giving his hand to shake. 

“I’m Jason, Jason Wilkes,” Jason nods and wraps his arm around Addie, holding out his hand. 

Her parents shy away, before Addie’s mom shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Dr. Wilkes. Let’s get inside and we can all have some dinner, when our family comes?” 

“F-family?” Addie’s eyes widen, “I thought they were coming tomorrow.”   
  
“Nope, they’re coming today.” 

She nods. “I see. Anyways, where are my manners? This is Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Sousa, my employers.”

“Pleasure is mine,” Peggy says, shaking her mom’s hand. 

“Are you British?”

“Indeed. Moved to New York after the war, where I met my husband Daniel.” 

“Addie says you work in the government with her,” her dad says. 

“I do. She’s our records keeper. Her and Dr. Wilkes work with us.” Peggy nods. 

He nods, taking in what she said. “I see. Why don’t we settle in before the family comes huh? I bet you’re tired, Addeline says you have two kids under ten!” 

“Yes, it’s hard some days, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

He nods. “Right, let’s get everyone settled in. Girls in one room, boys in the other.” 

Peggy and Addie nod, taking the room across from the men. They get ready for dinner, and Addie knows Peggy could sense her anxiety. 

“What if they don’t like him?” Addie murmurs softly.   
  
“I’m sure they will Addie, I promise you,” Peggy takes her hands and squeezes them, looking at her.   
  
Addie nods, her hands shaking, before taking out her Bible and leaving it on the counter. “In case I need it.”   
  
She nods and takes Addie’s elbow, walking with them downstairs, seeing Daniel and Jason all dressed up in button up shirts and pants, turning to meet them. 

“Beautiful,” Jason murmurs, kissing Addie’s hand before kissing her, while Daniel and Peggy kissed each other. 

Addie took his hand, took a deep breath and went with him out into the world, to meet her family. 

Everyone turns to see them and gasps, flurry of whispers through the air. “Addie chose that one?” from one aunt, a “Oh dear God” from an Uncle, and a few more pointed looks, stares and whispers, as her, Jason, and the Sousas took the floor.   
  
But with the dignity of a southern woman, Addie held her head up as she approached the dance floor, with the audience clearing a space for them, as she took off her gloves, and prepared herself. She smiles and he kisses her hand, before they all sit down, looking to her mom and dad, as her dad stood up and asked everyone to be silent. 

“Well, we would never thought this day would come for our Addeline. For those of you who don’t know already, Addie has found a quite suitable match, at both love and life. Working for the government as a record keeper, Addie has proved to us that sending her to University of Southern California was a good decision. So, to Addie, and Jason!”   
  
“To Addie and Jason!” They nod, murmuring.   
  
“Now, Addie, I’m sure you would like to lead Grace?”   
  
She nods and grins. 

“In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, amen. 1 Thessalonians 5:18 tells us, ‘give thanks in all circumstances; for this is God’s will for you in Christ Jesus.’ So, Lord, we pause to thank you for this meal and for all the blessings You give to us. I would also like to add a prayer for those fighting for their civil rights, and to just be accepted as they are,” she says nodding towards Daniel and Jason, who both grin at her. “In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, amen,” She finishes, doing the sign of the Cross, before helping herself to food and passing it around to the right, as her family look between themselves and murmur, taking the food and passing it around. 

Dinner was pretty uneventful, if Addie had any say in it. Most of the family got along easily with Peggy and Daniel, which was a blessing, and some of them even got along with Jason. Once desert was handed out, personal-sized peach cobbler, that’s when the fun began with her uncle Frank. 

“So Addie, when are you going to introduce yourself to your real courter?” 

“Uncle Frank, Jason is my courter,” she laughs it off, nervously looking at Peggy. 

Peggy nods at her, giving her a smile of support.   
  
“Well, even a cripple would be better than a guy like that,” Aunt Nelly glared at Daniel, who looked away.   
  
“Aunt Nelly, Mr Sousa gave his limb in service of this country, and I sure hope you endeavor to remember that. He is a highly decorated war hero, with a Purple Heart and a Bronze Star with Valor for his actions at Bastogne,” Addie shot back, taking a bite of Peach Cobbler as Peggy kisses her husband chastely. 

“I see. That still doesn’t explain your fling with Dr. Wilkes,” Aunt Mary says, and Addie had enough. 

“I’ll be right back,” Addie says, standing up, and going to her room, getting her Bible, and opening it to where she marked all of the verses she needed out. She came back, opened her Bible, and started reading. 

“1 Samuel 16:7 But the LORD said unto Samuel, Look not on his countenance, or on the height of his stature; because I have refused him: for the LORD seeth not as man seeth; for man looketh on the outward appearance, but the LORD looketh on the heart,” Addie says, staring all of them down. 

This went on for thirty minutes, her flipping through her Bible and reading them all the verses about love and acceptance. When she was done, she looked at them, peering over her glasses at the table of otherwise pearl-gripping ladies and the old “Bless her heart” men.

“It seems like y’all have forgotten the way of the Lord, when y’all sit here and disrespect two men who have risked life and have given limb for this country, just over a decade ago. Do I care about being checkerboard chick? I absolutely do not. Jason is sweet, kind and he places me first, just like a good boyfriend does. Now, me, Jason, Peggy and Daniel are going to get ice cream at the ice cream parlor. Good night,” Addie says, taking Jason’s hand and dragging him over to the parlor, with Peggy and Daniel coming behind her. 

Needless to say, it was the best ice cream she’s ever had.


End file.
